Married To A Monster
by A White Demon Love Story
Summary: After suffering permanent memory loss, Lana has no idea of who she is, she cant remember anything, all she knows is that apparently a Doctor named Oliver Thredson is her husband. But is he really? Will he once again become the nightmare in Lana's dreams?
1. Lana Who?

_**This story is set in Asylum, after escaping Oliver Thredson Lana Winters was involved in a car crash, landing her right back at Briarcliff with no recollection of what has happened... or who she was...**_

* * *

Lana eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding light shinning upon her, her whole body ached wanting nothing more than to sleep. The vibrating pain throbbing from her head brought her back to reality, she suddenly woke up in fright.

"Ms Winters," a nurse called out to her rushing to her side.

"Winters?" Lana spoke confused. She didn't know what that meant? Was that her? Then it got her like a bird falling from the sky, she didn't know who she was. She starting crying, panicking, trying to remember who she was, trying to remember anything at all.

"Ms Winters, please calm down," the nurse said trying to get her to sit back down.

"I don't know who I am." Lana screamed out causing the nurse to jump back in fright.

The nurse was alarmed by Ms Winters statement, and urgently ran out of the room to grab a doctor. Lana recollected herself slowly, whipping away her tears. She tried hard to concentrate and remember anything, anything at all! But she couldn't, not a single damn thing! She wanted to scream the walls down, she didn't know what do to, she felt hopeless. Lana noticed her surroundings and thought to herself that she must be in a hospital, a very low quality hospital, it looked old and very worn down, cracks embedded on the walls and spiders making a home on the far left corner. She didn't feel comfortable here, and wanted to get out as soon as possible. Lana was broken out of thought when a old doctor walked into the room.

"It seems you have developed a form of amnesia from your accident, I'll have to conduct some tests to work out if it is permanent or temporary," Dr Arden spoke writing down some notes on his note board, and looking directly at Lana.

"What...," Lana spoke confused by this whole ordeal.

"Seems confusion is upon you Ms Winters," the Doctor spoke walking close.

"What is the last thing you remember," Dr Arden spoke writing more information down.

"Nothing...I remember nothing," Lana cried out shaking with fear that she might be this way forever.

"Humm," the Doctor said tapping his pen against his board.

"Is it permanent Doctor," a young nurse spoke from the back of the room.

"It very well may be, considering the condition of the accident and the head trauma caused, she may be this way for a long time or permanently," Dr Arden spoke tapping Lana lightly on the head with his pen, Lana blinked rapidly taking all this new information in.

"Very well," the young nurse said nodding with a smile. Sister Mary Eunice was her name, she walked off singing along to a happy tune, she seemed glad that Lana had no recollection of her memory.

Soon everyone left the room and Lana was left alone to her thoughts. She couldn't sleep that night, she tossed and turned trying to remember anything, even things from her childhood, but she couldn't, not one bloody single thing! When it was finally morning a sister Mary Eunice came in bearing breakfast and coffee, Lana smiled at her, she was awfully hungry and felt like she could eat a whole cow.

* * *

"What's my name?" Lana asked, she had been wondering it all about it last night.

"Lana," the nurse spoke giving her a cup of coffee.

"Lana Winters?" Lana asked trying to wrap her head around her name, hoping it would bring back memories, it didn't.

"Well that's what the police informed us when they got you, that you were Ms Winters, since one of the policemen recognised you. But earlier this morning we were informed that you are actually married, and your name is actually "Lana Thredson," The nurse said giving a wicked smile.

"Husband?" Lana asked even more confused than before. She was married? The nurse noticed her sudden panic state and forced her to eat, taking her mind off it. Sister Mary Eunice walked outside the room, leaving Lana to eat in peace.

* * *

"What's her state?" Oliver asked appearing from the shadow.

"Permanent memory loss," the nurse told Oliver with a shinning smile.

"She's brand new, don't stuff it up this time?" She said giving Oliver a light tap on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused by the nurses statement.

" I know everything Oliver, I told her that she's married, to you I must add, so take her home and do what you wish with your wife, let it be a present for all the hard work you have done for me," sister Mary Eunice said whispering in Oliver's ear.

"I don't understand," Oliver responded confused.

"I signed the papers for her to be taken into your care, once she is ready," the nurse spoke playfully walking away, leaving Oliver to stand in complete shock.

* * *

The next day Oliver grew the courage to walk into Lana's room. She said there with here eyes looking out the window, puzzled and confused. Oliver coughed to grasp Lana's attention, she turned around straight away, her eyes completely focused on Oliver.

"Hello," she spoke a little unsure.

"Lana," Oliver sighed walking closer, a big bright smile appeared across his face to the fact that Lana did not remember anything, it really was a fresh start.

"You must be my husband?" Lana asked nervously playing with her blanket.

"Yes," Oliver responded with a big smile.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," Lana said stretching out to lightly crease his hand. Oliver embraced the moment and squeezed her hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

"It will all be okay," Oliver spoke lifting his hand up to Lana's face to touch, Lana slightly flinched at the sudden touch, but allowed it anyway, after all he was her husband.

A week had now past and Lana had grew accustomed to her husband, learning everything about Oliver and their apparent happily married life.

"How long have we been married?" Lana asked.

"Five years," Oliver responded thinking that five was a safe number.

"Do we have children?" Lana asked nervously, she would never forgive herself if she forgot her children.

"Not yet," Oliver responded running his hand down Lana's face, she was slowing getting use to his touch.

" How did we meet?" She asked one question after the other.

" While getting coffee and you spilt yours all down my shirt," Oliver lied making Lana release a small laugh.

That's when it happened, Oliver couldn't contain himself any longer, he just had too, he needed to, to feel her warmth, he had realised over this past week, that she wasn't suppose to be his mother, but his wife, his other half, Lana was the one. He lowered his hand to her lips lightly running his smooth fingers over them, Lana was nervous not knowing what to expect. Oliver drew his face closer, she could feel his breathing on her, his breath smelt like peppermint and she liked the smell. Oliver smiled "I love you," before invading his lips with hers, he was surprised how she didn't reject him, sure she at first flinched in nervous shock, but slowly she opened up to the kiss. Oliver let his tongue dive into her, he felt the warm moist tast of Lana that he craved for, moaning in pleasure. Lana was in complete shock, not knowing what she was doing or what was even happening, but she went along with it because he was her husband, which meant they have kissed before, so why not. She was surprised how much she was enjoying the kiss, Oliver was gentle and swift, she liked that. Oliver slowly pulled away so he could finally breath again, grinning bright like a little child.

"Tomorrow we can go home," Oliver said holding his hand in Lana's, she returned a smile hidden with fear of the unknown.


	2. Brain Washed

**Married To A Monster**

_Chapter 2 – Brain Washed_

* * *

Today was the day, Lana was going home...her home with Oliver. She was nervous not knowing what to expect, her nerves must have been getting to her lately as she was throwing up every morning, Oliver insisted a blood test to be taken to ensure Lana was in perfect health. Oliver finally had his Lana and he wouldn't let anything get in his way from finally having her. Oliver was packing Lana's bag, she was standing directly behind him, fixated on him. Lana thought Oliver was a very attractive man, and deep down she knew she felt something for him, she just didn't know what it was yet. Lana knew she had to try, she was his wife right? That meant she fell in love with him once, why couldn't she fall in love a second time? She had to try it, she owed it to Oliver, the man who never left her side, she could tell he loved her unconditionally. Lana wanted to feel that too, she saw him turn around to see if she was okay, he did this a lot, she adored that he cared for her so much.

Suddenly Lana began to feel weak in her knees, her head started to spin and everything was becoming blurry. Her legs began to give way, but not before calling out Oliver's name. Oliver ran over to Lana in sudden panic, just catching her before her body collided with the cold concrete ground.

"Lana!" Oliver screamed in panic as Lana fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oliver lent over the crib, slowly creasing Lana's hand, she had been unconscious for an hour now. Oliver would have been ripping his hair out in worry if the doctor didn't reassure him, discussing the results of Lana's blood test. Oliver was now frantic with excitement, he just wanted Lana to wake so he could share the great news.

The soothing movements of fingers dancing around on her hand work Lana up with sudden shock. The touch sent shivers up her arm, forming goosebumps along the way. Her eyes opened with urgency, surveying the room before her, panic struck her as she couldn't remember falling asleep. Her heart began to race, sweat began to form on her forehead, her hands began to shake.

"Oliver," she screamed as she sat up in her bed anxious, breathing heavily.

"I'm here," he smiled back at her placing his hands on top of hers and kissing her softly on the forehead. Lana began to cry, she just wanted to be herself again so badly, but she didn't know who 'herself' was?

"Lana?" Oliver asked concerned, "what's wrong?"

Lana squeezed Oliver's hand tightly, "I still don't know who I am," she cried out loud.

"It's okay love, everything is going to be okay," Oliver reassured her rubbing small circles on her back as her calmed her down.

Lana was still very confused, she couldn't figure out these conflicting feelings she felt towards Oliver. She prayed that is was just the confusion, after everything he told her about their married life, they must have been in love. She had to get though this if she believed she would be happy again, she had to try, for Oliver, he deserved to have his loving wife.

Lana sighed whipping away her remaining tears, and decided she wanted to get out of bed, her legs felt like jelly and she wanted to move around.

"There we go," Oliver said slowly helping her out of her bed, placing his hand around the small curve of her back, it felt strange to lana, not bad, but strange.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sore and tired," Lana replied yawning, Oliver smiled seeing her yawning was something he found adorable.

"They are common symptoms," Oliver said turning his position so he had his arms wrapped around Lana. He didn't want her to faint again when he informed her about their new addition.

"Lana," Oliver began to say gently, "you scared the hell out of me earlier," he said cupping her face with his hand.

"I'm sorry," Lana replied looking sad, she felt bad for Oliver, she didn't deserve this kindness.

"But it's okay, you are okay, we are all going to be okay. Do you know why that is Lana?" Oliver asked placing a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Lana had a confused look wash upon her face, she didn't know how to reply.

"Because, you are pregnant Lana, as confirmed by your blood test. We made a child, we are going to be a family." Oliver spoke with pure affection and excitement.

Lana was baffled by this new sudden information, she wasn't sure on how to comprehend all this news. She was pregnant? How? But then it hit her, they must have had sex a few weeks prior to the accident, were they trying? Was this an accident? Lana didn't know. She was going to be a mother, this was the scariest information she had received yet. Her whole body went limp, frozen, she couldn't remove. Oliver saw the look in Lana's eyes and knew she was having a difficult time comprehending a this information, it made him a little nervous, so he decided to break her thoughts with a romantic kiss. The kiss was sudden, shocking Lana at first, she returned the kiss though, liking the sensation of his lips upon hers. The way the tasted, the texture, the moist feeling, is was all overwhelming, but at the same time calming, it relieved her, made her forget her nerves and fears. From Oliver's kiss and excitement, she gathered that this was happy news, that he wanted a child, a child with her, he wanted a family, and that is exactly what Lana was going to give him, Oliver's kiss made her feel as if it was all possible.

* * *

Later that day the nurse came in for Oliver to sign some forms for Lana's release, according to her this place was a hospital for sick people, not the mentally insane. Oliver couldn't whip the smug look that was shining brightly on his face, he was filled with joy, he was about to have everything he wanted and wished for in life, a real family.

"Oliver?" Lana asked lightly caressing his arms, feeling the warmth sensation travel up her body.

"Yes dear?" Oliver asked handing the forms back to the nurse and placing her hands in his.

"Do you think we can get something to eat? I'm a little hungry," she said smiling and flashing her chocolate Brown eyes at him. He couldn't resist her charm, she was just amazing to him.

"Why of course love, now that you are eating for two." He said smiling and kissing her on the forehead. Lana felt a sudden panic wash over her, the realisation of the future of motherhood upon her shoulders. It frighten her, but the touch of Oliver gave her absence of relief.

"Are you ready to go home?" Oliver asked with adoring eyes. Lana nervously nodded in response, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well let's you two something to get first," he said placing his hand on Lana's lower Abdomen "mommy," he said smirking. Lana after hearing these words, began to feel an unknown sensation creep upon her, something about that sentence gave her an eerie feeling.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Hey guys sorry for the late update, been crazy busy with uni and assessments, thanks for all the amazing reviews, please continue. If u have any ideas of where this story should lead, please tell.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Home sweet Home**

* * *

Lana sat completely still in Oliver's car, fixated on the house in front of her, there house, she corrected herself, it was he home also. She tried to see if any recollection of your house would bring back any memories, sadly it didn't. She turned to look at Oliver who was staring right back at her, "Home sweet home," he spoke, putting the car in park.

"It's a beautiful house," Lana whispered out loud, creating conversation.

"Yes, you picked it," Oliver lied smiling.

"Huh," Lana said creasing her forehead, it did seem like the type of house she would dream of living in.

"Come on honey, let's get inside, wouldn't want you two getting cold," Oliver spoke getting outside and opening the door for Lana to get out. Lana got out slowly, still fixated on the house that was her apparently her home, even though it didn't feel as such.

"It's cold out here already," Oliver spoke taking off his jacket and popping it over Lana, keeping her warm. Lana turned to face Oliver, smiling in response, she saw the love and compassion in his eyes, it made her feel warm in inside, fluttering with butterflies she couldn't figure out why she had the weird sensation. They just stood there, starting at one another, Lana moved closer, they were only centre-meters apart now. Oliver wrapped his arm around Lana's waist pulling her closer to him, that skin to skin contact he craved. Lana admired Oliver, her husband, he was smart, funny, caring, loving, what more could she wish for in a husband? She leaned in closer, there lips almost touching. Oliver licked his lips in response, this made Lana feel empowered. The amount of control she had over him, and his desires made her feel exhilarated. She couldn't hold off any longer, she didn't know if it was the effect of the pregnancy, of that her supposed feelings of love for Oliver were being remembered and returned. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, slowly pulling him in for a passionate kiss, he returned the kiss moaning in response . His hands slowly moved down from her wait, to her butt, grabbing and squeezing it in enjoyment. Lana eyes flashed open in response, in sudden shock from Oliver's action, but what shocked her the most, was the fact she enjoyed it pleasantly. A moan escaped from her throat, catching her off guard, she didn't want this kiss to end, but she knew she needed to breathe.

When their lips parted, Oliver blushed and smiled like a small child in response, overfilled with joy.

" let's get you warm dear," Oliver said entwining his hands which hers and walking her inside their house. Lana was star struck, the house was even more beautiful inside, the solid colors and leather seats, fitted perfectly with the style of the house.

"It's beautiful Oliver," Lana spoke, her hands still clutching onto Oliver's.

"It's all ours," Oliver replied, gently soothing Lana's hand with this thumb, drawing circles.

Oliver was beyond happiness at this moment, he had a wife, even through it wasn't legal, but he knew a guy who could forge some documents for him, and a child on the way. He was going to finally get his happily ever after! Everything was working out perfect ally in Oliver's favour, and he promised him self, and soon as he had found out Lana was pregnant, that bloody face, was no more. He was a father and husband, the murder (bloody face) identity of Oliver was to be burnt away, ashes to ashes. Oliver had no reason for the need, he had everything right here, his everything, Oliver was finally beginning to feel complete.

Lana interrupted Oliver's thoughts when she let out a loud yawn.

"I'm tired, which is weird because I felt like I had slept for a thousand years," Lana said motioning Oliver to go and sit on the couch together.

"The joys of being pregnant," Oliver spoke following Lana to the couch.

Oliver pulled off the blanket that was on the couch and wrapped it warmly around Lana's body, she smiled in response, tilting her head so it rested on Oliver's shoulders. Lana didn't know why she did that, it just felt natural, so she just went with it. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep on Oliver, leaving him just playing with her hair.

* * *

Lana woke up to the smell of cinnamon pancakes. She opened her eyes confused to were she was, she was in a bed and not the couch she remembered, she looked around studying the bedroom, that must have been Oliver's, no wait theirs, she corrected herself. She studied the room before her, the walls were painted a nice beige, with a large colourful painting hanging on the wall. The king size bed was huge, and made from wood, she thought to be oak. Lana pulled off the fur rug that was keeping her warm and stood up from her sleeping state. It's at this moment that she realised that Oliver must have changed her as well, as she was wearing a slimming black nightie the fitting snugly around her slight bump that was appearing on her abdomen. She placed her hands on her stomach in amazement, shocked to know that their was a life growing inside of her. Her stomach growled as she could still smell the pancakes that were lingering down the hall. She was starving. Lana did a lazy stretch before waking out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. Oliver was standing near the stove flipping pancakes and whistling a tune of happiness that made her smile. Lana bit her lip while looking at Oliver from the behind, he hadn't noticed that she was standing right behind him, watching. Lana thought of how lucky she was to have a husband like Oliver, a handsome and smart caring doctor who loved her dearly. She knew at this moment that it must have been her feelings towards Oliver returning, because without even thinking she walked to him and cuddled him from behind. Oliver jumped with the sudden shock of arms wrapping around his waist. He immediately turned around, starstruck by Lana's presence. A smile quickly appeared on his face and he soon came to realise Lana's arms were still wrapped around him. He thought that his plan was going much better than expected. He leant down to give Lana a peak on the lips, which Lana enjoyed as she pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss into a passionate make-out session. Oliver moaned in response as he slowly pulled away, the burning smell of the pancakes pulling him back into reality. Oliver quickly turned around to turn off the stove, throwing away the burnt pancake.

"I think I have already made enough for the three of us," Oliver smiled gesturing for Lana to go sit at the breakfast table he prepared earlier. Oliver helped Lana into her chair like a true gentleman, serving her warm pancakes with cinnamon and fresh raspberries.

"Oliver this is delicious!" Lana complimented Oliver after taking a large bite.

"You're welcome," Oliver smiled, sitting down next to Lana, "How was your sleep?" Oliver asked drinking from his coffee.

"Extremely well thank you, that bed is very comfortable," Lana responded taking another bit.

"I guess that's why you slept for such a long time then," Oliver laughed placing Lana's hands in his, on top on the table.

* * *

While Oliver was doing the dishes Lana decided to take a shower and get ready, it was a nice and beautiful day and Lana wanted to go out and enjoy the sun, she felt like she hadn't seen the sun in months. After having a long and soothing shower, Lana opened the closet that Oliver said was hers, and looked for something to wear. She come across a blue dress that fancied her likening and decided to wear that, the only problem was that she was having trouble zipping it up. She couldn't have gain weight that quickly? She thought to herself. Lana decided to ditch the blue dress and try the purple one, which had the same problem. A sudden and unexplained sadness over came Lana, as she sunk into the floor, only wearing her underwear and began to cry. Oliver heard strange cries as he stood in the kitchen cleaning up the remaining dishes. "Lana," Oliver whispered out loud as he recognised her cries. Oliver rushed to their bedroom and was confused to see Lana crying on the ground. Oliver quickly knelt down and placed his hand on Lana's face.

"Lana?" he asked confused.

"My clothes won't fit! I'm fat!" she cried out reaching for Oliver's comfort.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh in response, she looked as adorable to him. He smiled at her cute emotional outburst, it was oblivious that her hormones were starting to kick in.

"We will go out today and buy you some more," Oliver said wrapping his arms around Lana into a hug.


	4. Happy Days

**Chapter 4 - Happy Days**

* * *

Lana and Oliver walked hand in hand down the busy streets of Massachusetts, admiring what the beautiful city had to offer. Lana's eyes were constantly scanning the scenery, as this whole outside world beyond her house, was a completely new experience. Lana couldn't stop smiling, she felt so happy, despite her little outburst that only happened a few hours ago. The sun was shining, bright happy children were running around playing, she could smell the sweet smell of lavender coming from the flower stall. She turned to face Oliver, squeezing his hand, not wanting to key go. Lana was falling in love with Oliver and her new life, and loving every minute and new experience of it.

"Well, I don't think my arms could possibly hold any more shopping bags love," Oliver said laughing.

"I think I have more enough clothes, thank you Oliver," Lana replied giving Oliver a small peak on the lips.

"Nothing is too much for my beautiful wife," Oliver responded looking deeply into Lana's eyes. "Speaking of my beautiful wife, I must get you a new wedding ring, considering unfortunately you lost it in the car crash. I can't have other men looking at you, they must know that you are mine," Oliver said laughing and pulling Lana into the near by jewelry store. Lana giggled following Oliver, she was having so much fun.

* * *

Lana stood by the kitchen sink admiring the beautiful diamond ring the sat on her finger. She just couldn't whip the smile off her face, of course Oliver had to get her the biggest one in the whole store. Lana absolutely loved how Oliver constantly spoiled her, and waited on her hand and foot, she loved being the centre of attention.

Oliver watched from behind? Pealing the potatoes for their roast. He couldn't believe how well things were going for Lana, he was right, she was the one. The true love of his live, not his mother. He didn't need a mothers love, but a wife's, Lana's, and the love of their unborn child would just make things more perfect than they are already are. Oliver had already earlier while Lana was sleeping made contact with his friend Joe, who out of owning Oliver a favour, made him and Lana a fake marriage certificate. It was suppose to be sent to his office tomorrow morning, meaning Lana and him were technically married, he couldn't have a child in wedlock, he thought to himself smiling.

* * *

"This is delicious," Lana spoke eating the Rosemary roast that sent her taste buds alive. Oliver eyes were fixed on Lana, seeing her smiling away while eating a happily married couple meal together made his heart melt with love and perfection.

"Its amazing," Oliver responded taking a sip from his glass of wine, while Lana drank her orange juice.

Lana quickly finished her dinner much to Oliver's amazement, he still had half to go, maybe he wasn't feeding her enough, he thought to himself, then he remembered she was eating for two and a smile appeared on his face.

"Someone's a little hungry," Oliver said giggling out loud.

Lana blushed in response, a little shy of the fact she felt like a little fatty at the moment.

Oliver noticed her response and grabbed her hand giving it a sweet peak. "You could be the size of this house and you would still be the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on," Oliver said holding Lana's hands in his.

Lana felt touched by what Oliver had just said, he really did love her, it made her heart flutter in response.  
"Just wait till you see, I'll be the size of a two story house," Lana laughed.

"Even better," Oliver said leaning over the table to kiss Lana on the lips. "Desert?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow. Lana nodded in response, she was forever hungry.

* * *

Lana was now sixteen weeks pregnant and life couldn't have been going better. Oliver was currently in the spare room, soon to be nursery with a paint brush in one hand and a picture of the paint design that Lana wanted for the nursery in the other hand. Lana leaned against the door frame smiling, as Oliver wouldn't let her in the room, afraid the fumes would harm the baby. Lana's hand was clutched protectively upon her small, but noticeable bump that made her proud of the tiny human the was growing inside of her. Everyday she was warming up to the idea of becoming a mother, seeing how excited Oliver was just made her feel like they would going to make good parents. She couldn't deny she was falling in love with the small foetus inside of her.

This was the life Oliver always dreamed of, and the life Lana thought she would never have. Oliver had to be quick and cunning to make his new family life perfect, and Lana his forever. According to medical records that Sister Mary Eunice helped forged, Lana winters had died in the Asylum due to Pneumonia. Her parents and friends were informed by letter, no funeral was held due to Lana's now public diagnosis of homosexuality. Lana's friends despite her parents wishes, all chipped in for a tombstone for Lana, located at the local cemetery. Oliver made sure to always keep Lana by his side in public and away from anywhere where Lana Winters use to live. He didn't want someone to recognize her and destroy his happy ever after. But he knew that one day, Lana was bound to bump into someone she use to know, he couldn't avoid this forever, which is why he knew deep down they had to move far away, perhaps to another state. Somewhere where the past would never find them. But Oliver knew that right now wasn't the best time, Lana was in a really good place, and she was so close to being half way through her pregnancy, he didn't want to disrupt or put any stress on Lana by moving. Not at least until she had the baby. He just had to be very careful and cautious for the time being.

While Oliver was deep in thought and painting the walls of the nursery, Lana couldn't take her eyes off him, she was extremely hormonal, biting her lip nervously while looking Oliver up and down. She watched him as his arm muscles intensified as the stroke the paint brush up and down the wall. Oliver was covered top to bottom in paint and sweat, and Lana found it extremely sexy. Just as Lana was struggling to concentrate and keep her thoughts clean, Oliver thought it would be a perfect time to take off his T-shirt as it was restricting his arm movements. A devilish and wicked smirk appeared on Lana's face as he took of his shirt, exposing his defined abs and broad shoulders, which made her legs quiver in response. Lana bit down hard on her lip, trying to stop the aching need she was feeling between her legs, she hated how horny this pregnancy was making her, she felt so dirty. She felt so nervous and scared about having these feelings about Oliver, not even remembering how to be intimate with a man, even her husband for that matter. Lana let out a long sigh, she knew she couldn't hold out forever, and she knew that Oliver, deep down probably missed sharing intimate moments and love making with his wife. She suddenly felt sad, this wasn't fair for Oliver, he was being so kind and patient with her, he was such a gentleman and a loving husband. Lana took in a deep breath, she couldn't hold it in any more, it was finally time, time she relaxed and started moving forward, he was her husband and she was his wife. It was time she stopped relying on him, time she stepped up to be the loving mother and wife she was committed to be. This was her life, and she needed to finally accept it and move on, become a doting and loving wife to Oliver. She needed to play the role of Mrs Thredson, not be his patient he constantly had to fuss over. Goodbye to the old Lana, and hello to the new Lana, Lana thought to herself as she took a step forward into the nursery. The new Lana was going to show her husband just how much he meant to her, by giving him sex, which she knew they both craved desperately.

Lana slowly walked towards Oliver, her hands shaking behind her back. She slowly released her hands and placed them on Oliver's broad shoulders, feeling the stiffness of his back muscles under her palms. Oliver jumped in response to Lana's unexpected touch, dropping the paint brush on the ground.

"Lana!" Oliver panicked seeing Lana in the nursery standing before him.

Before Oliver could continue talking Lana planted a passionate kiss upon Oliver's Lips, desperately trying to enter her tongue into his mouth. Oliver was shocked and surprised by Lana's sudden need for intimacy, but was wickedly inculpated by it. He grabbed her hips in response and pulled her closer to him, deepening the urgent kiss. Lana moaned in response, sending Oliver into a passionate frenzy, he began to kiss down her neck, which only made Lana moan louder.

"Oliver...," Lana breathed heavily, "I need you." She whispered full with lust into Oliver's ear. This sent Oliver the edge, bringing his dark and male dominating side out, and with that picked Lana up in one quick swing. Lana wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, still kissing him while she began to untie his belt. She had no idea what she was doing, but was excited by the new experiences she was having.

"Bedroom," Lana breathed into Oliver's neck as she kissed and licked at his jaw line, making Oliver moan with delight.

"Anything for you my dear," Oliver said with a naughty smirk as Lana wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist. Oliver walked towards the bedroom moaning with pleasure. Yes, he thought to himself, Lana was the one.

* * *

**Remember the more reviews the faster i write! tell me all your Thoughts **


End file.
